I Love You
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: AoKuro/Chapter 4: Pertemuan dan Perpisahan adalah Awal/Kuroko berkunjung ke kota kelahirannya dan bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya, termasuk orang yang sedari dulu hingga sekarang dicintainya.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Kuroko no Basket __ Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_I Love You __ Gokudera J. Vie_

AominexKuroko. Alternate Universe. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typos.

# # #

Chapter 1 : Kau dan Aku, Bertemu, Kita Jatuh Cinta

# # #

Kami telah berbeda jalan semenjak waktu yang telah lampau, waktu yang tak lagi ingin kuingat, waktu yang hanya dipenuhi rasa sakit dan frustasi, dimana kebahagiaan dibalikkan menjadi putus asa semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Kami telah berbeda jalan dan tak ada jalan kembali. Sesekali ingin rasanya aku menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari seberkas keberadaannya yang masih membekas dalam dada ini. Tapi aku tak sanggup, karena ketika aku menoleh ke belakang maka aku akan menyesali dan menangisi. Jadi aku berdiri di tempat, tak maju, tak mundur, dan hanya menunggu. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang datang dan menarikku pergi dari tempat ini.

# # #

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka matanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia tidak berada di dalam kamar flatnya di Shinjuku. Ditatapnya sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ternyata dia sedang berada di Tokyo, mengunjungi keluarganya saat _golden week_.

"Nggh," erangnya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang.

Kuroko berjalan menuju kamar mandinya dan langsung menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca kamar mandi yang berukuran ekstra besar. Rambut _baby blue_nya berantakan seperti biasa kalau dia baru bangun tidur, wajahnya berekspreksi datar, dan terdapat garis hitam samar di bawah matanya.

"A-ah," ujar Kuroko, menyentuh bayangannya di kaca pada bagian mata. "Aku bermimpi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tatapan matanya berubah sayu saat pikirannya mulai mengingat mimpinya semalam, mimpi akan waktu yang telah lewat, kenangan yang tak bisa pupus dan terus membekas bagaikan noda.

Dalam bayangannya di cermin seolah berganti menjadi sesosok lelaki, lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Kuroko, berambut biru tua, bermata tajam, dan tersenyum. Perwujudan mimpi-mimpi buruknya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini, sosok yang membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak dan terkadang melamun melupakan dunia.

"Tetsuu!" seruan feminim terdengar dari lantai bawah. "Cepatlah bangun, jangan malas-malasan hanya karena sekarang adalah libur nasional!"

"Baik, _kaa-san_," seru balik Kuroko, membuka keran air wastafel kemudian membasuh wajahnya, mencoba menghilangkan jejak payah dari paras muda itu. Dalam hati berbisik kepada diri sendiri untuk melupakan segalanya dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang.

# # #

Taman di dekat rumah Kuroko tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap sama seperti terakhir kali dia melihatnya, penuh dengan permainan anak-anak dan Kuroko paling suka menggunakan ayunan di sana meski dia bukan lagi seorang anak-anak.

"Oh, Kurokoc_chi_!" sebuah panggilan yang tidak asing dari orang yang tidak asing.

Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan penuh gaya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Selamat sore, Kise-_kun_," sapa Kuroko sambil tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya membalas senyuman permanen Kise.

"Kapan kau datang, Kuroko_cchi_?" tanya Kise, duduk di ayunan di sebelah Kuroko, satu-satunya ayunan yang tersisa. "Ah, kau benar-benar tidak pernah ada kabar ya. Semua bertanya-tanya lho bagaimana kabarmu semenjak bekerja di luar kota."

Kuroko ingin tertawa sebenarnya mendengarkan ocehan Kise. Pemuda, ralat, pria berambut pirang tersebut tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali Kuroko mengenalnya di SMA, masih saja ribut dan ceria. Tentu saja, masih tetap gaya, tampan, dan seorang model papan atas.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kise-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

Senyum Kise semakin lebar. "Tentu saja _excellent_," jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku benar-benar dibuat sibuk dengan pemotretan di sana-sini, dan jerih payahku tidak tersia-siakan. Lihat betapa tenarnya aku sekarang. Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku sedang luang dan bisa berpapasan dengan Kuroko_cchi_. Kalau Kuroko_cchi _sendiri, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Ah, kau tetap saja dingin seperti dulu. Padahal sudah lima tahun lebih kita tidak pernah bertemu. Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Hanya pegawai kantoran biasa."

"Hmm," gumam Kise. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tidak, Kuroko_cchi_? Murasakibara_cchi _sekarang benar-benar menjadi seorang _pattisier _lho. Aku tak menyangka impiannya benar-benar terwujud bagaimana dia lebih pantas sebagai pemakan daripada pembuat makanan," lagi, Kise berbicara panjang diakhiri tawa tertahan pada akhir kalimat.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum memperhatikan, hapal kebiasaan Kise yang senang berbicar a seperti _monorail_.

"Lalu, lalu, Midorima_cchi _sekarang adalah dokter dan sedang bertugas di Hokkaido. Ah, Midorima_cchi _benar-benar jauh sekali," katanya dengan ekspresi sedih, menerawang seolah dapat melihat sang sahabat masa SMA itu.

"Ah," tiba-tiba Kise terlihat seolah teringat sesuatu. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan Akashi_cchi_, kabar beredar bahwa dia bukan sekedar direktur perusahaan biasa, melainkan seorang direktur perusahaan yang memiliki relasi dengan _mafia_. Akashi_cchi _dari dulu memang menakutkan," Kise berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Dan yang terakhir, dan kau pasti akan sangat kaget mendengarnya, Aomine_cchi _menjadi orang pertama di antara kita yang menikah, apalagi istrinya sekarang adalah Satsuki-_chan. _Siapa yang menyangka?" decaknya.

Tubuh Kuroko mendadak kaku, senyuman yang sedari tadi dia pasang selama mendengarkan perkataan Kise itu luntur, meninggalkan ekspresi kaget tergambar jelas di wajah dan tatapannya. Kise yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum makin lebar tanpa prasangka apa pun.

"Sudah kubilang Kuroko_cchi _pasti kaget mendengarnya. Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, eh?"

Sama sekali tidak memiliki prasangka bahwa dia telah memutus jalan kembali Kuroko, menaburi luka hatinya dengan garam, dan membalikkan semua kenangan bahagia menjadi luka semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Andai Kise tidak sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang, Kuroko pasti akan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh, membiarkan setiap perasaan mengalir keluar dan tumpah dan kembali menodai hatinya.

# # #

Malam harinya, ponsel Kuroko berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama Kagami.

"_Whassup_, Kuroko?" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

Kalau Kuroko yang biasanya mungkin akan tersenyum mendengar sapaan aneh tersebut, tapi Kuroko saat ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi normalnya, bahkan untuk tersenyum saja susah setengah mati. Wajah yang biasanya memang datar itu kini seolah tanpa ekspresi dan hanya kosong.

"Ada apa..., Kagami-_kun_?" tanyanya lemas.

Kagami tampaknya menyadari kejanggalan dalam suara Kuroko. "Kau kenapa? Terdengar tidak bersemangat."

"Aku hanya lelah. Tadi berpapasan dengan teman lama dan kami mengobrol lama sekali," Kuroko tidak mengatakan kebohongan, meski tidak juga mengatakan kebenaran.

"Ah, pasti disana sudah malam ya? Maaf, maaf, aku tidak begitu tahu perbedaan waktu sana dan sini," ujar Kagami.

Kagami adalah teman dekat Kuroko sejak masa kuliah, pernah juga menjadi kekasih untuk waktu yang singkat, dan sekarang yang bersangkutan sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika bersama _partner_nya, Himuro.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Kagami-_kun_. Jadi, ada apa kau menelepon?"

"Ah, aku Cuma ingin tahu keadaanmu saja," terdengar dari nada suaranya bahwa Kagami salah tingkah. "Oh ya, coba kau dengarkan aku, Kuroko! Tatsuya benar-benar menyebalkan, kau tahu. Dia seenaknya saja memerintahku hanya karena di antara kami akulah yang bisa memasak."

Setelahnya, tak satu kalimat pun dari curhatan Kagami yang terproses dalam otak Kuroko bahkan sampai keduanya saling mengucapkan selamat malam dan memutus sambungan telepon. Kemudian, baru saja sambungan telepon terputus, tak sampai sepuluh detik, ponsel tersebut berdering kembali. Kali ini dari seseorang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

"Halo?" Kuroko mengangkat telepon tersebut, sekacau-kacaunya dia, dia masih tetap waras untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Senang akhirnya kau mengangkatnya, Tetsuya."

Alis Kuroko berkedut mendengar panggilan tersebut. Di antara semua teman dekatnya semasa SMA, hanya Akashi yang memanggil semuanya dengan nama kecil. Kuroko tidak bermasalah dengan hal tersebut, hanya sedikit tidak nyaman untuk momen ini, karena hal itu mengingatkannya pada seorang sahabatnya yang lain yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Ada apa Akashi-_kun _menelepon malam-malam begini?" diliriknya jam dinding dalam kamar yang menunjukkan pukul 11.43 malam.

"Ah, ini sehubungan dengan kepulanganmu ke kota," jawab Akashi. "Karena kebetulan aku dan Atsushi juga kembali ke Jepang besok, bagaimana kalau kita adakan reuni? Ryouta dan Daiki sudah kuperintahkan untuk mengambil cuti kok, begitu pun dengan Shintarou, " ujarnya seolah dia sedang mengatakan hal yang wajar. Mau bagaimana lagi kalau memang bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, memerintah adalah hal yang wajar.

"Aku tidak masalah," ujar Kuroko. "Pukul berapa rencananya?"

"Tujuh malam di _pavilliun _milikku. Hanya kita berenam, kau, aku, Atsushi, Ryouta, Shintarou, dan Daiki. Aku menantikannya."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Tetsuya. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Akashi-_kun_."

Sekali lagi sambungan telepon diakhiri. Kuroko mengenggam benda mungil berbentuk persegi tersebut erat-erat dan mendekapnya di dada. Ya, dia sangatsangatsangat menantikannya, menanti bertemu dengan masa lalunya dan menghapus semuanya.

# # #

Pukul tujuh malam keesokan harinya, saat Kuroko sampai di _pavilliun _milik Akashi, tampaknya setiap orang sudah berkumpul. Kuroko bisa melihat kelebatan rambut dalam berbagai warna. Bahkan dia yang selalu dipikirkan Kuroko pun sudah datang, berdiri bersisian dengan sesosok berambut merah muda panjang bergelombang.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," ujar Kuroko.

"Ah, selamat datang, Tetsuya," yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah Akashi, sang pria berambut merah menyala yang sedang berdiri di samping Murasakibara, sosok berambut ungu panjang sebahu yang langsung mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"Kuroko_cchi_!" dapat diketahui dengan mudah siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Di belakang Kise menyusul sosok berambut hijau dan berkacamata yang wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan kelelahan. Entah kenapa Kuroko bisa merasakan perasaan simpati kepada sahabatnya yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya itu, Midorima Shintarou.

Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko merasakan sebuah tepukan di punggungnya. "Hei, Tetsu!" dan ketika suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tersebut memanggilnya, Kuroko bisa merasakan tubuhnya dirambati aliran listrik dan bulu kuduknya meremang.

Kuroko berbalik dan menemukan sosok itu, sosok berambut biru tua dan bermata tajam yang tengah tersenyum akrab ke arahnya, sosok bernama Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko menelan ludah dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Lama tidak bertemu, Aomine-_kun_," sapa Kuroko. Kemudian melirik wanita di sebelah Aomine, yang juga telah dikenalnya sejak masa SMA, dan berkata, "Apa kabar, Momoi-_san_? Ah, maaf, maksudku, nyonya Aomine?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu balas tersenyum dengan senyuman malu-malu yang manis dan membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Kuroko adalah saat Aomine memandang wanita tersebut, yang adalah istrinya, dengan tatapan penuh kelembutan dan rasa sayang. Tanpa sadar Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, sesuatu menggelegak dalam dadanya, tidak terima.

"Nah," suara Akashi membuyarkan pikirannya. "Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita bersulang?" di tangan sang pemilik rambut merah tersebut terdapat sebotol _wine _yang masih tersegel. "Atsushi telah menyiapkan sajian yang lezat untuk kita semua hari ini."

Berikutnya, _champagne _dituang, kue-kue dan makanan yang terlihat lezat dihidangkan di meja, semuanya menggerombol dan bernostalgia dan membicarakan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Topik bahasan yang tak jauh berbeda dari yang Kuroko dan Kise bicarakan di taman.

Malam makin larut, Akashi dan Murasakibara menghilang entah kemana, Midorima telah mengundurkan diri dengan alasan dia harus segera kembali ke Hokkaido besok, sementara Kise jatuh tertidur di sofa di ruangan tersebut, menyisakan Kuroko sedang berdiri menikmati angin di balkon seorang diri.

Sebuah tepukan ringan jatuh ke bahu Kuroko. "Tetsu," panggil Aomine.

Kuroko menoleh, menatap wajah tampan itu sekilas sebelum kembali melayangkan pandangan ke arah hamparan pohon yang mengelilingi _pavilliun _milik Akashi tersebut. "Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_? Dimana Satsuki-_san_?" tanya Kuroko setengah hati, tidak benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Satsuki sedang beristirahat di salah satu kamar tamu, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum," jawab Aomine dengan suara yang lembut, menunjukkan betapa pedulinya lelaki tersebut pada istrinya. "Kau sendiri, kapan kau akan menikah, Tetsu?"

Kuroko hanya diam, membiarkan hening menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, karena Aomine pasti mengerti makna dibalik diamnya.

Aomine tersenyum sedih. "Maaf," gumamnya, nada suaranya terdengar benar-benar menyesal.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aomine-_kun_, apakah kau masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu?" tanya Kuroko.

Senyuman sedih masih menetap di wajah Aomine saat dia mengiyakan. "Tentu saja, Tetsu. Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya? Kau dan aku bertemu...," Aomine sengaja memotong kalimatnya.

Yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Kuroko, "dan aku jatuh cinta."

Berikutnya mereka berujar bersama-sama, dengan nada sedih yang sama, dengan kenangan yang sama mulai diputar ulang dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"_Kau dan aku bertemu, dan kita jatuh cinta."_

**To Be Continued**

28th November 2012

Gokudera J. Vie


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Kuroko no Basket __ Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_I Love You __ Gokudera J. Vie_

Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya. Alternate Universe. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typos. Flashback Story.

# # #

Chapter 2 : Kau dan Aku, Berpisah, dan Kita Melupakan

Part I

# # #

Pohon sakura bermekaran, suara arus sungai menelusup samar dan terdengar nyaman. Dibelai angin sepoi musim semi, Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan menuju SMU Teikou dengan mata yang terfokus pada buku di tangannya dan bukan pada jalan di hadapannya. Jalan yang dilaluinya tampak sepi, tak seorang pun dengan seragam yang sama dengannya tampak lewat. Tentu saja, karena Kuroko sudah terlambat dua puluh menit hari itu.

Hari itu adalah hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMU di Teikou _High_, sebuah SMU yang cukup terkenal di wilayah tersebut. Kuroko tidak bisa dibilang jenius, tapi Kuroko cukup pintar untuk bisa masuk Teikou yang standarnya sangat tinggi tersebut, bahkan dalam pembagian kelas berdasarkan ranking, Kuroko ditempatkan di kelas 1-3 dari lima kelas.

Kuroko akhirnya sampai di sekolahnya, sudah berada di dalam kelasnya, dan tengah meletakkan tasnya pada satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong. Diliriknya ke sebelah dan menemukan teman sebangkunya sedang menelungkupkan wajah menghadap meja, tidur. Pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya tersebut berkulit agak gelap dan sepertinya berpostur tinggi, benar-benar kebalikan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak peduli, kemudian duduk di kursinya, kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Teman sebelahnya terus tidur dan Kuroko terus membaca, berlangsung selama lebih dari dua puluh menit. Sampai akhirnya tubuh yang tengkurap tersebut bergerak sedikit sebelum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hoaahhmm," sosok besurai biru cepak itu menguap sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Hm?" ujarnya dengan sebelah mata melirik Kuroko. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya, menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya.

Kuroko mengalihkan tatapan dari bacaannya, dua biru dengan kepekatan warna yang berbeda pun bertubrukan. "Kuroko Tetsuya," jawabnya singkat.

"Hmm," gumam pemuda di hadapan Kuroko tersebut, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. "Kau orang yang akan duduk di sebelahku mulai hari ini kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Kuroko. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan," tambahnya dengan berbisik.

"Hmm," lagi-lagi pemuda berambut biru tua itu menggumam. "Kalau begitu, namaku Aomine Daiki, salam kenal, Kuroko," lanjutnya kemudian sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa seperti tercekik dan ada yang berusaha mendesak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik kemudian memompa darah begitu kuat pada detik berikutnya, membuat wajah pucat Kuroko terbias merah. Dengan pikiran bingung dan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang bersemu samar, Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan perkenalan diri Aomine Daiki.

# # #

Sekitar dua bulan telah berlalu, di luar dugaan, Kuroko dan Aomine bisa berhubungan dengan baik meski keduanya tampak bertolak belakang dan nyaris tak memiliki kesamaan, bahkan yang tidak mengenal mereka dengan cukup baik pun akan mengatakan bahwa mereka terlihat dekat layaknya sahabat lama.

Kuroko sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya hendak menuju ke kafetaria ketika sebuah suara yang familiar menyerukan namanya. Kuroko menemukan Aomine tengah berdiri di sebelah jendela kelas 1-1 sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Di dekat lelaki berkulit gelap tersebut berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tampak asing bagi Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko, berjalan mendekati Aomine dan mengacuhkan si gadis setelah satu lirikan. Meski mungkin berkesan tidak sopan, tapi apa boleh buat kalau memang tidak kenal.

"Aku dan Satsuki mau makan bersama di atap, kau mau ikut?" tanya balik Aomine sambil menunjuk si gadis yang ternyata bernama Satsuki dan langsung mendapat cubitan dari gadis itu.

Kuroko melirik gadis itu sekali lagi, kali ini memperhatikannya baik-baik. Tipe idaman para lelaki, pikir Kuroko. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau saja," ujar Kuroko pada sang gadis. "Ah, sebelumnya, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 1-3."

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria dan ramah dengan sangat manis, kemudian memperkenalkan diri sebagai Momoi Satsuki dari kelas 1-1, teman sejak kecil Aomine. Dan untuk sekejab, saat Kuroko lagi-lagi mencuri lirikan pada Aomine, ekspresi kesal dan tidak suka berkelebat di wajah si pemuda berkulit tan.

Cemburu? Duga Kuroko dalam hati, berpikir bahwa sang pecinta olahraga basket itu menaruh hati pada sahabatnya sejak kecil. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya dia juga ikut merasa kesal dan sekali lagi dia merasakan seolah jantungnya bermasalah. Selalu saja begitu jika berada di dekat seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Sudah! Sudah!" sela Aomine, menarik tangan Kuroko. "Ayo kita ke atap sekarang, kalau kau meladeni Satsuki terus, bisa-bisa kita tidak jadi makan nanti."

Itulah pertemuan pertama Kuroko dengan sahabat perempuan satu-satunya Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki. Satu kejadian dari sekian kejadian yang memicu jalan di antara mereka, Kuroko dan Aomine, menjadi dua cabang yang berbeda yang tak memiliki perpotongan.

# # #

Suatu hari di musim panas, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Akashi, dan Murasakibara sedang menikmati makan siang di bawah naungan pohon dan dibelai semilir angin sejuk. Topik obrolan mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan mengenai basket, kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang sama-sama mereka ikuti.

"Untuk turnamen bulan depan kalian harus latihan lebih keras," ujar sang kapten, Akashi, sambil bermain-main dengan rambut Murasakibara yang sedang tidur-tiduran berbantalkan kakinya. "Tapi aku percaya kalian pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang bias begitu, Akashi," tegur Midorima, meletakkan kaleng minumannya ke tanah. "Kalau kau percaya pada kami, kau tak akan mengatakan hal yang menekan seperti itu."

Akashi dan Midorima, kapten dan wakil kapten, keduanya sering cekcok, atau lebih tepatnya Midorima banyak tidak setuju dengan pendapat Akashi. Tapi asalkan tim basket mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang cukup peduli untuk melerai.

Kuroko memperhatikan sambil menyeruput _milkshake_-nya, membiarkan tatapannya yang mengembara itu berlabuh pada sang pemuda berambut biru tua. Aomine Daiki tampak begitu 'sibuk' mengobrol dengan Kise Ryouta, memperdebatkan banyak hal yang jauh lebih tidak penting dari pada perdebatan antara Akashi dan Midorima.

_Milkshake _Kuroko sudah kehilangan tetes terakhirnya, membuat Kuroko menatap wadah plastiknya sejenak untuk mengecek kemudian membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat, yang masih termasuk cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Akashi-_kun_, aku permisi dulu. Ada buku yang harus kukembalikan ke perpustakaan," seru Kuroko setelah membuang sampah, masih di depan letak tempat sampah.

Dapat dilihatnya Akashi memberi ijin. Dapat juga dia lihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan mulai berlari ke arahnya. "Aku akan menemanimu," kata sang pemuda yang lebih gelap dan lebih tinggi dari pada Kuroko tersebut sesampainya di samping Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk, menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya yang tengah menggelegak. Entah kenapa. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang dan entah kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya. Terkadang Kuroko sedikit tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Maka, Aomine dan Kuroko berjalan berdampingan dalam diam, mungkin diselingi gemerisik dedaunan dan desau angin.

"Aomine-_kun_," panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?" ujar Aomine, menatap ke arah pohon-pohon yang memagari jalan setapak.

Sekarang Kuroko jadi harus memikirkan topik karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba memanggil Aomine. "Sejak kapan kenal dengan Momoi-_san_?" tanyanya tegas karena rasanya akan sangat aneh dan di luar karakternya jika dia terdengar gugup.

Mata Aomine sedikit menyipit dan tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, gestur bahwa dia sedang berpikir. "Kapan ya? Semenjak aku sudah bisa mengingat, aku sudah kenal dengannya. Kami tetangga sih," jawab Aomine.

Sesuatu serasa melesak dalam dada Kuroko. Jika Aomine dan Momoi Satsuki sudah saling mengenal selama itu, tentu sang gadis berambut merah jambu jauh lebih dekat dengan Aomine daripada orang lain, bahkan lebih dari sang orang tua sendiri. Tidak selamanya anak-anak bergantung dengan orang tua, ego dan perbedaan jaman membuat mereka lebih bersikap terbuka terhadap teman sebaya, sahabat, atau siapa pun yang memiliki _mindset _yang sama.

"Oh," ujar Kuroko. "Kalian pasti dekat sekali ya."

Senyuman super lebar terlukis di wajah Aomine. "Yaahh… mau tidak mau."

Meski kalimat yang diucapkan seolah Aomine terbebani dengan pertemananya dengan Momoi Satsuki, tapi Kuroko tahu, sangat tahu dan dapat menangkapnya dari tiap ekspresi dan gestur bahwa sesungguhnya Aomine sangat menyukai teman kecilnya itu.

"Pernah terpikir untuk berkencan dengan Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko lanjut bertanya.

Dahi Aomine berkerut dan alisnya nyaris bertaut. "Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyanya balik dengan nada terganggu. "Satsuki itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Mana mungkin aku mengencani adikku sendiri kan?" sanggahnya. "Kalau kau naksir Satsuki, katakan saja padanya. Kalau Tetsu, aku tidak keberatan kok."

Dalam hati Kuroko tersenyum geli. Lihat? Kata-kata dan nada suaranya tidak cocok. Tidak keberatan apanya? Nada suaranya seolah berbicara bahwa dia siap memukuli Kuroko kalau sampai dia berani menyentuh Momoi Satsuki.

Kuroko pun tanpa sadar berhenti berjalan, merasa tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakkan sendi-sendi kakinya. Alih-alih, energinya digunakan oleh kelenjar air matanya, dimana aliran bening dan asin mengalir dari kedua bola mata sewarna langitnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko berharap dia dapat pergi dan menghilang.

Sebelum Aomine menyadari Kuroko tak lagi ada di sampingnya, sebelum Aomine menoleh dan mencari keberadaan Kuroko, Kuroko berlari, menjauh tanpa suara dan menghilang meski hanya beberapa jam. Rasanya Kuroko perlu memperbaiki patahan-patahan perasaannya sebelum semuanya menjadi serpihan dan dia menyesali segalanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, untuk pertama kalinya dan tanpa disadarinya, telah jatuh cinta.

# # #

Ketika musim gugur tiba, seragam para siswa telah berganti dengan yang berbahan tebal dan berlengan panjang. Belum lagi ditambah milik pribadi berupa jaket dan syal. Hanya saja bagi seorang Aomine Daiki yang namanya dingin tak lagi berpengaruh. Kursi di sampingnya kosong, Kuroko Tetsuya memilih hari ini untuk tidak masuk dikarenakan flu, hal tersebut mempengaruhinya lebih dari yang dia kira.

"Aomine Daiki!" seruan galak sang guru matematika membuktikannya. "Kerjakan soal nomor lima di depan!"

Inilah maksudnya. Dengan jujur Aomine mengakui bahwa Kuroko jauh lebih pintar dari dirinya dan selama ini Kuroko lah yang meminjamkan catatan dan jawabannya ketika Aomine mendapat giliran menjawab soal di depan kelas. Imbalannya tentu saja latihan basket dan sebuah traktiran makan siang.

Aomine jarang berpikir karena Momoi selalu memikirkan hal-hal penting untuknya. Aomine jarang berpikir karena Kuroko selalu memikirkan segalanya untuknya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kali ini Aomine jadi berpikir akibat keabsenan Kuroko, tentu saja setelah gagal menjawab soal di papan, mengenai hubungan sang sahabat lelaki dengan sang sahabat wanita. Meski baru dugaan, Aomine berpikir bahwa Kuroko menyukai Momoi Satsuki, dan ada kemungkinan bahwa perasaan Kuroko terbalas. Beberapa kali Kuroko sempat bertanya mengenai Satsuki, beberapa kali pula Satsuki pernah menanyakan perihal Kuroko, dan tiap kali itu pula Aomine akan menjawab dengan perasaan tidak senang menggumpal di dada, menekan perutnya dan membuatnya mual, dan darahnya bergolak. Ungkapan yang hiperbola? Tapi kiasan seperti apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan ketidak senangan Aomine? Seperti dipalu di dadanya? Seperti ditonjok perutnya? Ataukah… seperti menyadari bahwa sudut-sudut hatinya yang biasanya diisi oleh sesuatu yang abstrak kini terasa kosong dan suram?

Aomine terus berpikir tanpa kemajuan berarti hingga tanpa disadari bel istirahat kini berbunyi. Nyaring hingga membuat telinganya berdenging. Jelas hingga terasa culas. Membuat urat-urat amarah Aomine bermunculan saja.

"Ao-_chin_~," panggilan itu membuat Aomine batal kembali berpikir. "Aka-_chin_ menyuruh kita berkumpul."

Ditatapnya sang raksasa berambut ungu, Murasakibara Atsushi, yang berdiri menjulang meblokir pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan sebal. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Aomine merasa enggan berlatih basket. Kesadarannya akan hal tersebut nyaris membuatnya terjungkal kaget, tidak bisa percaya bahwa dirinya, Aomine Daiki, enggan bermain basket.

"Kenapa, Ao-_chin_?" Tanya Murasakibara, menatap Aomine yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tengah jalan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Aomine, kembali melangkah.

Aomine merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna biru tua dengan _strap _berbentuk bola basket. Dilihatnya layar dan mengecek pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab. Nihil! Tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab. Kecewa rasanya tidak melihat adanya pesan masuk dari teman sebangkunya, bukan berarti Aomine tidak menyadari kalau Kuroko bukanlah tipe yang suka bermain dengan ponselnya, apalagi mengirim pesan tidak penting tanpa makna, tapi entah kenapa Aomine jadi merasa tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai seorang sahabat, gagal menyadari bahwa dia memang kurang bisa diandalkan sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Ao-_chin_!"

"Hm?"

"Kau sudah dengar tentang manager yang baru?"

Aomine menggeleng, menatap layar ponselnya yang hanya terisi wallpaper dan angka penanda waktu. Antara berharap dan tidak akan adanya sebuah pemberitahuan mengenai sebuah pesan masuk. Bahkan ketika menyadari tingkah lakunya sudah seperti gadis kasmaran, Aomine tidak ada niatan untuk tiba-tiba membanting ponsel _flip_-nya menutup. Karena Aomine tidak kasmaran! Dia hanya khawatir pada sahabatnya!

"… Manajer baru…. Satsuki Momoi," ucapan samar Murasakibara yang hanya tertangkap empat suku kata di telinga Aomine tapi sangat jelas maksudnya.

Spontan, saat itu juga, ponselnya menutup dengan suara maksimal sebuah ponsel yang ditutup dengan kasar. Padahal belum selesai dia berpikir tentang Kuroko, sekarang otaknya disuruh pindah stasiun mengenai Satsuki?

Aomine tahu kalau Satsuki juga suka basket akibat tiap sore selalu menemaninya latihan sejak kecil. Tapi Aomine baru tahu kalau Satsuki berminat untuk bergabung dengan sebuah klub basket, terutama menjadi seorang manajer, secara tiba-tiba, mendadak, dan tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu kepada Aomine lagi. Aomine bukan pacarnya tapi Aomine sahabatnya, dia harus tahu, atau setidaknya berhak tahu terlebih dahulu. Pastilah ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba membuat Satsuki tiba-tiba ingin bergabung dengan klub basket sebagai manajer. Data pribadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, mungkin?

Lagi pula, sejak kapan kedua sahabat Aomine itu saling tertarik satu sama lain? Sepengetahuannya mereka berdua jarang bertemu. Sekali pun bertemu mereka jarang ngobrol. Sekalinya mengobrol, obrolan mereka adalah tipe yang menurut Aomine sangat membosankan sampai-sampai kelelawar pun bisa tertidur di malam hari. Apakah mungkin sebenarnya keduanya sudah saling tertarik sejak pertama kali bertemu, di koridor sekolah waktu itu?

Hipotesis berjalan hilir mudik di pikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berdiri di depan sang kapten klub basket dengan seragam basketnya.

"Daiki!" seru Akashi. "Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan sebuah bola basket di tangan.

Aomine curiga kalau dia menjawab 'tidak' maka bola itu akan langsung menimpuk kepalanya.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Cuma karena Tetsuya tidak hadir hari ini jangan mendadak hilang semangat begitu," tegurnya tepat sasaran.

Aomine curiga kalau sebenarnya Akashi adalah seorang esper, saking peka-nya si rambut merah terhadap suasana dan isi hati seseorang.

"Kalau kau sekhawatir itu padanya, aku bisa mintakan ijin pulang cepat untukmu. Kalau kau janji kau benar-benar menjenguknya dan bukan sekedar bolos dan main game di rumah. Mengerti?"

Kali ini Aomine bersyukur Akashi adalah orang peka yang perhatian terhadap teman-temannya. Aomine juga bersyukur telah menjadi teman Akashi. Bagaimana jadinya andai dia bukan teman Akashi dan membuat sang _raja _kesal benar-benar tidak mau dibayangkan olehnya.

"Err… terima kasih?"

Sekali lagi Akashi menghela nafas. "Sebagai gantinya, latihanmu besok akan ditiga kali lipatkan."

Harusnya Aomine tahu bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan bahkan terhadap teman sekali pun.

"Akashi-_kun_, boleh aku ikut dengan Dai-_chan _untuk menjenguk Tetsuya-_kun_?" suara feminine yang tidak asing itu benar-benar menohok perasaan Aomine yang baru saja tenang.

"Satsuki," gumam Aomine sebal. "Kau tidak usah ikut!" tegas Aomine, berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil handuk dan air mineralnya.

Terdengar protes dari Satsuki.

"Lagi pula, sejak kapan sih kau dekat dengan Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine.

Hening.

Aomine menoleh dan menatap wajah Satsuki yang memerah. Tingkah lakunya menunjukkan kegugupan. Tidak perlu jawaban bagi Aomine untuk mengerti maksudnya. Tidak tahu kapan, tapi Momoi Satsuki telah jatuh hati pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

**To Be Continued (to part II)**

06 May 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Kuroko no Basket _© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_I Love You _© _Gokudera J. Vie_

Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya. Alternate Universe. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typos. Flashback Story.

# # #

Chapter 3 : Kau dan Aku, Berpisah, Kita Melupakan

Part II

# # #

_Ting… Tong…._

Suara samar dering bel membuat Kuroko membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah pening. Berikutnya adalah mual. Terakhir, rasa penasaran akan siapa gerangan yang sedang membunyikan bel rumahnya secara maraton sekarang? Tidak adakah orang di rumah untuk membukakan pintu?

Dengan lemas Kuroko turun dari kasurnya, menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu depan masih dengan mengenakan piyama. Tiap ruangan yang dia lewati tampak sepi dan jendela-jendela terkunci meski tirainya setengah terbuka, membiarkan cahaya matahari menerangi ruangan-ruangan kosong tersebut. Sesampainya di pintu depan, masih berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya yang ingin limbung dan menahan dentuman di kepalanya yang tak kunjung usai, Kuroko membukakan pintunya tanpa mengecek terlebih dahulu.

"Oh, Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengenali suara itu itu seketika. Aomine Daiki tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aomine-_kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran, membukakan pintu sedikit lebar, secara tidak langsung mempersilahkan Aomine untuk masuk.

"Tentu saja untuk membawakan catatan hari ini."

Aomine berjalan masuk, tampak ditangannya terdapat sebuah kantong plastik ekstra besar terisi penuh, membuat Kuroko menatap kantong tersebut penasaran meski sebenarnya dia lebih penasaran sejak kapan temannya itu mulai rajin mencatat materi yang diberikan di sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sembari melepaskan sepatu.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Lumayan," jawabnya.

"Kau bohong!" tegas Aomine, mencoba menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kuroko. "Kau kelihatan sepuluh kali lebih pucat dari pada biasanya tahu."

"Aku tidak berbohong kok," ujar Kuroko sambil tertawa kecil, mendorong tangan Aomine menjauh dari wajahnya sebelum tangan itu sempat bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ya, Kuroko memang tidak berbohong, keadaannya jauh sudah lebih baik dari pada kemarin malam, setidaknya demamnya tidak membuatnya menatap perbatasan hidup dan mati.

Dahi Aomine berkerut dan detik berikutnya dia menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku malas berdebat dengan orang sakit," ujarnya. "Kemana orang tuamu?" tanyanya, mengikuti Kuroko yang mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Kuroko. "Aku sibuk sakit sampai tidak memperhatikan," ujarnya bercanda.

Tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko, dahi Aomine kembali berkerut setelah mendengar candaan tersebut. Jujur saja, Aomine tidak menyukai kalimat candaan tadi. Rasanya bisa saja dia bertambah tua dan memiliki kerutan permanen di dahi hanya dalam satu hari karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Kuroko.

"Ah, kau tahu, Tetsu," Aomine mencoba mengubah topik. "Tadi Satsuki minta ikut menjengukmu," ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Eh?" ujarnya. Kaget.

Tentu saja kaget. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau orang yang disukai orang yang kau sukai ingin datang menjenguk. Kuroko tidak bisa memikirkan alasannya. Lagi pula Kuroko dan Momoi tidak terlalu dekat, mereka pernah ngobrol satu dua kali, tapi rasanya tidak terlalu dekat hingga seorang Momoi Satsuki, yang tidak sekelas dengannya dan hanya dikenalnya sebagai 'sahabat seorang Aomine Daiki', mau datang menjenguknya. Dipikir bagaimana pun itu membingungkan.

Sedangkan yang Aomine pikirkan justru kebalikan dari apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko. Dia berpikir bahwa kekagetan Kuroko adalah sebuah bukti rasa senang atas perhatian yang diberikan Satsuki pada si pemilik rambut biru langit. Siapa yang tidak senang kalau orang yang disukai datang menjenguk.

"Hmmph!" Aomine mendengus. "Sampai kapan kau mau membatu di tengah tangga?"

Kuroko tersentak, membalikkan badannya, dan langsung menuju kamarnya dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat dari yang tadi. Dari belakang Aomine bisa melihat bias merah samar di telinga Kuroko. Kemudian ketika Kuroko membuka pintu ruangan yang adalah kamarnya, Aomine menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dahi Kuroko dari belakang.

"Hmm," gumamnya. "Badanmu masih panas?"

Kuroko yang tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang oleh tekanan tangan Aomine pun limbung. Untungnya tidak terjatuh karena badan Aomine yang berada di belakangnya menjadi semacam penghalang.

"Ck!"

Kuroko mendengar Aomine berdecak.

"Kurasa besok kau masih belum bisa masuk ke sekolah ya," ujar Aomine tanpa nada bertanya.

Tatapan mata Aomine tanpa sengaja melirik kasur Kuroko yang berantakan. Dia sempat berkunjung ke rumah Kuroko beberapa kali sebelumnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia menemukan kamar itu begini berantakan. Tidak seberantakan kamar Aomine memang, tapi untuk ukuran seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, kamar ini cukup berantakan. Yup, cukup berantakan!

"Kau tadi sedang tidur?"

Tanpa melirik, Aomine bisa merasakan dari tangannya yang masih menempel di dahi Kuroko bahwa Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau terbangun oleh suara bel?"

Sekali lagi Aomine merasakan kalau Kuroko mengangguk.

"Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, Aomine-kun? Aku ingin duduk."

Aomine segera melepaskan tangannya, dengan terburu-buru malah, seolah kata-kata Kuroko baru saja menyengatnya.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Aomine yang, sepertinya, tampak merasa bersalah. "Tidak apa kok," yakinnya, mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur. "Itu untukku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kantung plastik yang dibawa Aomine.

"A-ah," jawab Aomine, menyerahkan kantung plastik tersebut kepada Kuroko. "Dariku, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, dan Satsuki," lanjutnya. "Karena mereka tidak bisa datang menjenguk jadi mereka menitipkan salam dan patungan untuk membelikanmu buah tangan. Katanya sih kalau tidak begitu bisa-bisa aku kesini dengan tangan kosong."

Kuroko tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Bagi semua orang yang mengenal Aomine Daiki pasti sudah bisa mengiranya seperti itu. Aomine Daiki memang bukan tipe orang yang suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil. Namun Kuroko juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya Aomine terkadang sangat peka, tahu kapan waktu yang tepat dia harus melakukan ini atau itu dan tidak melakukan ini atau itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Kuroko, menerima buah tangan hasil patungan dari teman-temannya tersebut.

Sesungguhnya ucapan tersebut tidak terbatas hanya untuk buah tangan yang dibawakan Aomine. Melainkan juga karena kedatangan sang pemuda berkulit _tan _tersebut berhasil membuat Kuroko jadi banyak tersenyum. Kunci sehat itu tersenyum bukan? Ah, rasanya Kuroko bisa meneteskan airmatanya karena kebahagiaan sesaat ini. Karena di dalam kamar ini seolah dunia adalah milik mereka berdua dan Kuroko bisa berpura-pura Aomine menyukainya.

Yang tidak Kuroko tahu adalah Aomine terus memperhatikannya, hanya memperhatikannya tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata sampai pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah keluarga Kuroko. Bahkan, pemuda itu sempat menoleh ke belakang setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Entah kenapa, Aomine tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

# # #

Di luar salju turun perlahan dengan lembut, banyak orang berlalu lalang sambil bergandengan tangan, dimana intinya suasanya _white christmast _terasa sangat kental di seluruh sudut kota. Yang membuat Midorima heran adalah kenapa di hari yang indah dimana dia bisa menikmatinya dengan berburu _lucky item_ ini dia malah harus mendengarkan curhatan seorang Aomine Daiki.

Midorima melirik Aomine, sudah lebih dari lima menit sejak teman satu klubnya itu menyeretnya ke tempat ini, sebuah _café _sederhana di daerah perkotaan, namun belum juga mengutarakan satu kata apa pun. Maka Midorima memutuskan untuk menyesap kopi-nya sejenak.

_Tek_!

Midorima meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke tatakan. Belum ada dua detik setelahnya, Aomine berkata, "Menurutmu ketika kita merasa kesal saat _seseorang _berbicara akrab dengan teman dekatmu, atau siapa pun, selain dirimu itu namanya apa?"

Jeda sejenak selama Midorima mencoba memikirkan maksud tersembunyi di balik pertanyaan tersebut. Setelah berpikir bahwa yang bertanya adalah seorang Aomine Daiki, bocah bebal yang Cuma kenal seorang wanita dengan nama Momoi Satsuki dan punya standar tinggi untuk wanita-wanita berbadan super model, Midorima membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan, "Cemburu!".

Namun baru juga Midorima membuka mulutnya, pemuda berkacamata itu terpaksa menutup mulutnya dan menelan kembali jawabannya karena tiba-tiba saja Aomine menyelanya dengan perkataan, "Lalu, andai aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, itu namanya apa? Bagaimana jika aku merasa sangat senang hanya dengan dia berada di sisiku saja?"

Kali ini Midorima bahkan tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjawab, siapa tahu tiba-tiba saja Aomine memutuskan untuk kembali menyela.

"Hei, Midorima, kau kan salah satu murid paling pintar di sekolah? Ayo beri tahu aku jawabannya!" tuntut Aomine.

Tingkah laku Aomine yang memaksa sudah bukan lagi kejutan bagi Midorima Shintarou, yang menjadi kejutan baginya hingga dia kembali mempertanyakan boleh-tidak-nya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut adalah bahwa ekspresi Aomine seolah benar-benar kesusahan. Bocah yang telah mendedikasikan cintanya pada basket itu ternyata…

"… bisa jatuh cinta juga toh?" gumam Midorima, nyaris seolah hanya gerakan di bibir saja.

"Eh?"

Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk, memejamkan mata mencoba mencari kata-kata singkat dan lugas yang dapat diterima Aomine sebagai jawaban. Takutnya kalau dia memuntahkan jawabannya mentah-mentah, Aomine bisa terkena serangan mental. Tapi, siapa yang peduli dengan bocah satu itu? Pikir Midorima.

"Itu namanya jatuh cinta," ujar Midorima.

Awalnya memang ekspresi Aomine terlihat kaget namun detik berikutnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia mengerti, bahwa dia sudah menduganya, bahwa dia sendiri sudah menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

Midorima menghela nafas. "Siapa orang itu?" Tanyanya, mengangkat cangkir kopi untuk kembali menyesap isinya.

Sebuah senyuman samar yang terlihat ngilu menjadi semacam peringatan bagi Midorima bahwa Aomine tidak ingin dirongrong lebih jauh. Biarkanlah fakta dia jatuh cinta itu berdiri sendiri tanpa siapa pun mengetahui objeknya. Tapi rasanya Midorima sudah punya kandidatnya. Cuma beberapa orang saja yang bisa menarik perhatian Aomine Daiki, terutama menggerakan hatinya. Tidak sulit. Kalau tidak Momoi Satsuki berarti Kuroko Tetsuya. Kalau tidak Kuroko Tetsuya berarti Momoi Satsuki. Pilihannya Cuma dua.

Makanya, tidak sulit!

Seharusnya!

Baru saja Midorima menelan tegukan terakhir dari kopinya, sosok yang tidak asing berjalan masuk ke _café _tersebut, atau mungkin tepatnya _sosok-sosok_ yang tidak asing. Di antaranya adalah Kise Ryouta, si biang masalah dan korban aniaya, juga Murasakibara Atsushi. Belum selesai Midorima berpikir, tumben sekali Murasakibara tidak sedang bersama Akashi, tiba-tiba saja si pemilik rambut merah itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

Mata hijau Midorima menatap ketika Kise, dengan sifat hiperaktif si rambut pirang, menunjuk-nunjuk tempatnya dan Aomine duduk. Midorima pun menghela nafas ketika tiga pendatang baru yang adalah teman-temannya tersebut berjalan menuju mejanya.

"Tumben sekali Midorima-_cchi _jalan berdua dengan Aomine-_cchi_," ujar Kise, duduk di samping Aomine tanpa menunggu persetujuan Midorima atau Aomine.

Akashi dan Murasakibara juga duduk begitu saja di samping Midorima tanpa meminta ijin, membuat kursi sofa yang tidak terlalu lebar tersebut menjadi sesak. Meski begitu Midorima tidak berani protes, siapa yang bisa menentang Akashi jika harus mempertaruhkan nyawa? Jawabannya tidak ada.

Midorima kembali melirik Aomine yang kebanyakan diam, sesekali menggerutu kesal akibat kelakuan Kise. Si pemuda berambut biru cepak itu lebih sering mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke luar jendela, menatap salju yang turun perlahan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Midorima berani bertaruh bahwa yang sedang di tatap oleh mata biru tua yang memantulkan kesibukan kota itu justru tidak sedang berada di hadapannya.

_Tuk!_

Midorima merasakan sebuah senggolan ringan di lengannya. Ketika ditatapnya ke samping, ditemukannya Akashi sedang memandangnya seolah menuntut penjelasan. Kemudian Midorima mengalihkan tatapan matanya dan menghela nafas berat sebelum mengangguk samar.

# # #

"Wah, sulit ya," komentar Akashi begitu mendengarkan cerita Midorima.

Murasakibara sedang menikmati tidur siangnya dengan damai di samping Akashi berbantalkan bahu si pemuda mungil berambut merah. Midorima kadang heran sendiri kenapa Akashi begitu toleran kepada si raksasa berambut ungu tersebut.

"Maksudmu _sulit _itu bagaimana, Akashi?" tanyanya, menjalankan satu bidak _shogi_.

Midorima dan Akashi memang telah membuat janji hari itu untuk bertemu dan bertanding _shogi_. Kalau Murasakibara sih sudah jelas Cuma tambahan karena Akashi selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Kalau melihat Murasakibara tanpa Akashi memang lumayan sering, tapi melihat Akashi tanpa Murasakibara itu sangat jarang. Yang mana pun, dua orang tersebut susah dipisahkan.

"Hmm," Akashi menggumam, mengarahkan tatapannya ke langit-langit. "Habisnya memang sulit sih," ujar Akashi.

Semakin Akashi berbicara, dengan kalimat yang sama, Midorima semakin tidak mengerti. "Katakan maksudmu!" Jujur saja Midorima bukan orang yang sabaran, terutama terhadap topik yang berputar-putar.

Akashi tertawa melihat reaksi Midorima. "Yah, kau tahu sendiri siapa yang kira-kira disukai oleh Daiki," ujarnya, menggerakkan bidak _shogi_. "Kau juga pasti sadar kan siapa yang disukai oleh Satsuki?"

Midorima mencoba mengingat-ngingat tentang manajer baru klub basket mereka. Sesuatu langsung _klik _di kepalanya. Sebagai respon, Midorima pun mengangguk setuju.

"Ah," ujar Akashi, tatapannya tertuju pada pemandangan di balik kaca jendela ruang kelas tempatnya dan Midorima bermain _shogi_. "Coba kau lihat itu," tunjuknya.

Midorima melirik ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Akashi, tampak di sana seorang Kuroko Tetsuya datang menghampiri Aomine Daiki. Keduanya duduk berdampingan di bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon besar, membuat mereka terhampar oleh bayangan, terlihat sejuk dan tenang. Untuk pertama kalinya Midorima menyaksikan yang disebut orang sebagai _dunia milik berdua_.

"Sulit," gumam Midorima pelan, tak kunjung mengalihkan tatapan.

Midorima dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedih dari balik kedua punggung Kuroko dan Aomine yang saling berdekatan. Seolah waktu mereka begitu singkat dan dunia mereka begitu rapuh. Dan rasanya Midorima tahu penyebabnya, hanyalah mengenai salah paham dan perasaan rendah diri.

Akashi mengangguk mengerti dan Atsushi bergelung manja.

Rahasia kecil tentang hati bukan lagi rahasia kecil. Bahkan sebelum yang bersangkutan mengerti dan memahami akan nama dari rasa di antara mereka, orang di sekitar mereka jauh terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya, bahkan mungkin mendiktekan beberapa petunjuk untuk mereka. Kalau yang bersangkutan cukup pintar untuk memungut kepingan-kepingan petunjuk tersebut, mungkin, hanya mungkin, kisah mereka tidak akan berakhir tanpa perpotongan.

# # #

Setahun lebih, nyaris dua tahun, telah tersia-sia. Sekeras apa pun usaha Akashi dan Midorima untuk menyadarkan Aomine dan Kuroko bahwa mereka saling menyukai, dua orang yang dikhawatirkan malah sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan berarti. Acuh terhadap perasaan satu sama lain dan sibuk berasumsi sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya hari kelulusan datang dengan mereka hanya sebagai _sahabat_.

Kedua _sahabat _tersebut terpisah dari kerumunan, atau sengaja dibuat seperti itu, usaha terakhir Akashi dan Midorima sebagai teman mereka berdua. Mungkin baik Kise, Momoi, atau pun Murasakibara tidak bisa menangkap alasannya, bahkan sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menggapai pemahaman akan perasaan Aomine dan Kuroko. Tapi entah kenapa secara tidak sadar mereka mengerti bahwa lebih baik meninggalkan keduanya berdua, karena ketika melirik Aomine dan Kuroko yang tengah berada di bawah pohon sakura tak berbunga, seolah ada semacam peringatan tak tertulis untuk _jangan mendekat_, seolah ada semacam garis kasat mata memisahkan dunia ini dengan dunia mereka.

Aomine dan Kuroko sendiri menyadari sebuah hal lain, bahwa setelah ini mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi, berpisah untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dinalar. Entah itu sehari, setahun, atau mungkin sepuluh tahun. Karena itulah sepertinya sekarang mereka berdua sedang bimbang, kesempatan ini bisa jadi adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk jujur. Meski nanti sakit hati, kalau tidak dikatakan sekarang mungkin mereka akan menyesal. Tapi ada juga ketakutan bahwa setelah mereka mengatakannya, hubungan di antara mereka tidak akan pernah sama lagi, dalam hal yang negatif.

Tapi ini juga merupakan kesempatan untuk menyerah. Terlambat rasanya kalau mereka memulai sekarang, lagi pula baik Aomine dan Kuroko tidak memiliki ketetapan hati untuk bisa menjaga hati jika mereka berpisah. Sekalipun jika mereka bertemu dan saling menatap bilik mata masing-masing akan berujung pada pergolakan batin dengan keinginan untuk memiliki.

"Setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Aomine pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mendongak, melirik Aomine yang lebih tinggi dari padanya. "Aku akan melanjutkan ke luar kota," katanya sambil tersenyum, menurunkan kembali tatapan matanya yang teduh dan sayu. "Tapi aku belum tahu akan melakukan apa. Entah melanjutkan kuliah atau langsung bekerja."

Kuroko sengaja tidak balik bertanya, Aomine sendiri bingung mau mengangkat topik apa lagi. Maka suara percakapan dari dunia lain pun mengisi kekosongan dialog di antara mereka, dimana orang tua memuji-muji putra dan putri mereka, sepasang kekasih yang tengah mengikat janji, atau bahkan adik-adik kelas yang memberanikan diri meminta kancing kedua dari kakak kelas idola mereka. Namun suara-suara tersebut tak pernah sampai ke telinga Kuroko dan Aomine yang sibuk mendengarkan bisingnya suara hati mereka.

"Aku akan melanjutkan ke akademi kepolisian," ujar Aomine tanpa memandang Kuroko. "Kurasa kau sudah tahu kalau peraturan di sana cukup ketat. Kurasa, lagi, kita akan jarang berkomunikasi karenanya," ucapnya cepat, nyaris membuat Kuroko tidak dapat menangkap beberapa silabel, mungkin karena gugup.

Aomine menurunkan tatapan matanya. Dua biru yang berbeda kepekatan saling menatap. Suara hati mereka yang bisu seolah terucap dan tersampaikan dari interaksi tersebut. Tatapan itu tidak terputus bahkan ketika Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dan tersenyum. Senyum yang diiringi helaan nafas ringan. Rambut biru cerahnya terhembus angin semilir dan nyaman, seolah sedang meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa hari ini tidak ada perpisahan.

"Aomine-_kun_," panggilnya lembut.

Aomine tidak mengatakan apa pun sebagai balasan, membiarkan tatapan matanya menjelajah dalam biru langit Kuroko dan mengajak tatapan Kuroko tenggelam dalam warna biru laut matanya selama menanti kalimat berikutnya yang hendak terucap.

Dan noda bening itu jatuh melukai hati mereka.

"Apakah Aomine-_kun_ masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu?"

Aomine mengangguk, memutar ulang tatapan pertama, kalimat pertama, dan segala interaksi pertama di antara mereka. Bagaimana dia terkagum pada warna biru yang bertubrukan dengan biru matanya.

"Tentu saja," ujarnya lirih. "Tentu saja, Tetsu. Aku dan kau bertemu..."

Dimana kalau dirunut lagi sekarang, tidak tahu sejak kapan rasa persahabatan menjadi sebuah romansa.

Biru langit itu mengeruh dan dihiasi mendung. "Dan aku jatuh cinta," orang yang dicintai Aomine itu berucap. Melihat Aomine yang tertegun, Kuroko mengulangi ucapannya, "Kita bertemu dan aku jatuh cinta pada Aomine-_kun_."

Terdengar sebuah dengus tawa, kemudian disusul oleh tawa kencang. Aomine tertawa sampe perutnya sakit dan terbungkuk-bungkuk. Di tengah tawanya yang terburai dapat didengar silabel patah-patah, mengatakan bahwa dia bodoh, Kuroko bodoh, dan segalanya ternyata hanyalah salah paham.

Tak lama kemudian tawa Aomine mereda dan dia mulai menata nafasnya. "Maaf, Tetsu," ujarnya tersengal. "Ini terlalu lucu. Ah, maksudku kita saling menyukai dan kita tidak menyadarinya?" kalimat tersebut diakhiri suara kekeh pelan.

Ketika akhirnya Aomine tenang, langit dan laut kembali bersatu dalam sebuah tatapan, Aomine memasang senyuman dilema yang selama ini telah dia biasakan saat begitu menginginkan Kuroko namun tak bisa memilikinya.

"Aku juga," kata Aomine. "Sejak kita bertemu, aku telah cinta kepadamu, Tetsu."

Harusnya ada percikan kebahagiaan setelah Aomine mengucapkan hal tersebut. Namun yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Kalau ada hal lain yang mereka sadari, adalah bahwa sudah terlalu terlambat untuk saling memiliki. Mereka terlalu sering menahan diri, terlalu terbiasa untuk mencintai dengan cara yang sembunyi-sembunyi dan sakit. Mereka bukan _masokis_, mereka hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana cara lain untuk saling mencintai.

Cinta mereka adalah cinta yang sedih, kekal, yang bagaikan luka berdarah dua puluh empat jam per tujuh minggu. Cinta dimana yang mereka pikirkan adalah kekasih seorang, kekasih yang tak tergapai dan hanya hidup dalam mimpi buruk yang indah, sebuah dunia rekayasa milik berdua.

"Hari ini saja," ujar Aomine, meraih pipi Kuroko dan membawa dahi mereka untuk saling menempel. "Kita melupakan segalanya. Berandai-andai kita bisa mencintai dengan benar, dimana segalanya merah jambu, dan kita bahagia."

"Kita selalu bahagia, Aomine-_kun_," bantah Kuroko pelan, tersenyum jahil, di tengah ucapan Aomine.

Aomine mengabaikan komentar Kuroko tersebut dan terus berbicara, "dan melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari perpisahan."

"Hari ini saja," bisik Aomine, nafasnya menyapu wajah Kuroko. "Kau dan aku berpisah...,"

Kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Kuroko dengan bisikan yang tak kalah pelan, "dan kita melupakan."

Berikutnya mereka mengucapkan kalimat itu bersama-sama, dengan nada yang sama, dengan kepedihan yang sama, dan dengan keprasahan yang sama.

"_Kau dan aku berpisah, dan kita melupakan."_

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks to : **Alenta93, NekoTama-chan, shikitsu, all of the reviewers_, _and _you._

25th May 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love You**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

_Kuroko no Basket _© _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_I Love You _© _Gokudera J. Vie_

Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya. Alternate Universe. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typos.

# # #

Chapter 4 : Perpisahan dan Pertemuan adalah Awal

# # #

Aomine dan Kuroko masih berdiri bersisian di balkon, menatap hamparan pepohonan yang mengitari _pavilliun _milik Akashi tersebut. Keduanya terdiam, saling mengingat kisah masa lalu, cerita cinta mereka yang tak pernah ada atau pun dimulai.

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi apakah kau pernah, atau mungkin sedang, menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kau maksud, Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko bertanya dengan kalem.

Mata keduanya tak saling menatap, menghindari pesona biru satu sama lain. Aomine menundukkan wajahnya dan Kuroko menoleh ke samping, ke arah sebaliknya dari tempat Aomine berada. Dan Aomine menolak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela napas ketika tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari Aomine. "Ketika aku menerima surat undangan pernikahan Aomine-_kun _dengan... Satsuki-_san_, aku sedang berkencan dengan salah seorang teman kuliahku," ujarnya. "Namanya Kagami Taiga, kami sekarang sudah putus. Aku tidak berpasangan dengan siapa-siapa saat ini."

Aomine menggengam pagar pembatas balkon dengan erat ketika Kuroko mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Bahkan setelah menikah, Aomine tidak pernah melupakan perasaannya terhadap Kuroko, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa lepas dari perasaan tersebut.

"Kagami Taiga, hm?" gumam Aomine. "Seperti apa orangnya?" tanyanya sembari meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati bahwa dia tidak sedang menyiksa diri.

Kuroko tersenyum mengenang. "Mirip Aomine-_kun _kurasa," ujarnya. "Tapi entahlah, tidak begitu mirip juga sebenarnya. Karena tidak seperti Aomine-_kun_, dia orangnya terlalu jujur."

Aomine hendak memprotes ketika mendengar pernyataan tersebut namun didahului oleh kalimat yang diucapkan Kuroko berikutnya, "Namun itu jugalah yang membuat kami tidak bertahan lama, karena aku tidak menginginkan siapa pun kecuali Aomine-_kun_, kecuali cerita cinta kita. Bukan cerita cinta Aomine-_kun_ dengan Satsuki-_san _atau pun ceritaku dengan orang lain."

Aomine mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh, mendapati bahwa Kuroko juga sedang memandanginya. "Sejujur apa dia?" Aomine spontan bertanya.

"Dia langsung mendekatiku saat pertama kali bertemu, terang-terangan berkata bahwa dia tertarik padaku," jawab Kuroko. "Karena kurasa tipe seperti Kagami-_kun_ itu menyenangkan, jadi aku setuju untuk menjadi pacarnya."

"Hmm," Aomine menggumam.

Kuroko berbalik dan menyandar pada pagar balkon. "Kami hanya bertahan selama tiga bulan. Dia bilang dia merasa tidak dicintai, bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai orang lain –yang memang tidak salah, dan memilih putus dan menjalin hubungan baru dengan sahabatnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

"Masih berteman," ujar Kuroko. "Dia sering berkonsultasi padaku mengenai kekasihnya, kami juga sering makan siang bersama. Sekarang sih dia sedang berada di Amerika."

Aomine ikut berbalik, berhadapan dengan ruang tamu tempat Kise masih terlelap di sofa. Dia tengah memikirkan seandainya dia dulu tidak salah paham mengenai hubungan Kuroko dengan Satsuki, akan jadi seperti apakah mereka semua sekarang. Apakah dia akan berakhir bersama dengan Kuroko ataukah malah hatinya dan Kuroko berubah haluan? Ah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tidak mencintai Kuroko.

"Aomine-_kun _sendiri, kenapa memutuskan menikah dengan Satsuki-_san_?" Kuroko tiba-tiba bertanya.

Aomine melirik sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Perjodohan," jawab Aomine singkat, mengalihkan tatapannya lagi ke depan. "Orang tuaku sepertinya memiliki obsesi tersendiri untuk menjadikan Satsuki menantu mereka. Aku sendiri tidak peduli, kujalani karena itu mudah."

Giliran Kuroko yang bergumam, mirip reaksi Aomine saat mendengarkan cerita Kuroko sebelumnya.

"Kemudian, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu dan Satsuki adalah pengingat yang tepat untuk itu," lanjut Aomine. "Aku mencintainya tapi tidak seperti cinta lelaki terhadap perempuan. Cintaku pada Satsuki selayaknya seorang kakak pada adik perempuan."

Kuroko pun kembali memutar ulang percakapan mereka di musim panas, mengenai perasaan Aomine terhadap Satsuki. Memang saat itu Aomine mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, yang tidak dipercayai oleh Kuroko, dan sekarang pun Kuroko tidak tahu harus mempercayai kalimat itu atau tidak. Pemikiran tersebut membuatnya mendengus, menyadari dia tidak berubah dan masih saja suka beranggapan, dan mungkin belum bisa mencintai Aomine dengan cara selain curiga dan salah paham, meski tak lagi sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kalau boleh kutanya...," tiba-tiba sebuah suara ketiga menengahi keheningan di antara Kuroko dan Aomine.

Mereka melihat sosok Akashi berjalan memasuki balkon tersebut, rambut merah yang bersangkutan tampak gelap di tengah malam begini, sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan menghias wajahnya bersama mata yang menyorot misterius.

"... bagaimana dengan perasaan kalian sekarang? Apakah kalian masih mencintai satu sama lain?" lanjut Akashi.

Pertanyaan Akashi tersebut membuat Kuroko dan Aomine memandang satu sama lain. Mencari jawaban dari tatapan mata masing-masing sebelum yang bersangkutan mengutarakannya. Saling mencari, mengetahui apa yang lawan cari dan menyembunyikan jawaban itu rapat-rapat di bilik perasaan yang harus dilupakan.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu," ucap Aomine masih menatap mata Kuroko, secara tak langsung membuat hati Kuroko ciut dan serasa diremat, Kuroko tahu ucapan Aomine jujur.

Akashi memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kuroko. "Kalau kau, Tetsuya?"

Untuk beberapa detik Kuroko tidak menjawab. "Entahlah," ujarnya kemudian. "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak," tambahnya lambat. Kebohongan, karena Kuroko masih sangat menyukai Aomine, dan Kuroko menyadari hal tersebut.

Helaan napas berat lolos dari Akashi, sepertinya campur tangannya sudah cukup sampai di sini, meski selama ini campur tangannya tidak pernah berarti. "Baiklah, nikmati malam kalian," pamit Akashi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Aomine dan Kuroko kembali berdua, mungkin ditemani Kise yang tidurnya terlalu nyenyak.

Kisah ini semakin mendekati akhirnya.

# # #

Keesokan paginya, selain Akashi dan Murasakibara, semuanya meninggalkan _paviliun _tersebut. Kise mengatakan kalau setelah ini dia harus segera mengejar penerbangan ke London. Aomine dan Satsuki bermobil ke kediaman mereka sementara Kuroko menumpang pada mereka sampai stasiun, pria berambut biru muda itu ingin segera kembali ke Shinjuku hari itu juga.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menurunkan Satsuki di rumah dulu kan?" tanya Aomine, melirik Kuroko dari spion depan mobil. "Stasiun letaknya lebih jauh dari rumah kami."

"Tidak masalah," kata Kuroko. "Diberi tumpangan saja aku sudah senang."

Selama lima belas menit mereka berkendara, Satsuki banyak mengajak Kuroko mengobrol, kebanyakan mengenai masa-masa SMA dan kehidupan Kuroko di Shinjuku. Sesampainya di kediaman Aomine, Kuroko diam-diam memperhatikan rumah sederhana tersebut.

Rumah itu tipikal rumah sederhana di Jepang, didominasi warna putih dan coklat kayu. Berlantai dua dan halaman depannya dihiasi bunga-bunga. Bagian dalamnya rapi dan tertata dengan baik, tidak ada yang terasa janggal dalam penempatan perabotan.

"Rumah yang indah," ujar Kuroko.

Satsuki mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian tersebut. Meski sebenarnya Kuroko tidak memaksudkan separuhnya sebagai pujian. Kuroko iri pada rumah tersebut. Kalau dibandingkan dengan flat Kuroko yang hampa, rumah dengan aura keluarga ini jelas jauh lebih indah dan nyaman.

Mereka berdua berbincang di ruang tamu selagi menunggu sang kepala keluarga berganti pakaian. Saat akhirnya Aomine Daiki kembali, Kuroko pun berpamitan pada sang nyonya rumah.

Saat berkendara bertiga bersama Satsuki tadi, mobil itu diisi oleh obrolan dan suara sang wanita. Namun ketika sekarang hanya ada Aomine dan Kuroko dalam perjalanan tersebut, tidak seorang pun berucap sepatah kata. Seolah mereka telah menghabiskan topik untuk dibicarakan pada malam sebelumnya. Akibatnya, perjalanan sepuluh menit ke stasiun terasa lebih lama dari pada perjalanan lima belas menit dari rumah Akashi ke rumah Aomine.

Mobil pun memasuki area stasiun dan Aomine pun membelokkannya ke arah tempat parkir. Mobil terparkir dengan mulus dan berhenti.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Aomine-_kun_," ujar Kuroko, memungut tas-nya yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Akan kuantar sampai ke peron juga," kata Aomine ikut turun dari mobil.

Kuroko memandangnya dengan diam selama beberapa detik karena kaget.

"Ada apa?" Aomine yang menyadari tatapan Kuroko pun bertanya.

Kuroko menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan menutup pintu mobil setelah menenteng tasnya.

Selama berjalan menuju peron, Kuroko memikirkan sesuatu. Bagaimana waktu telah berlalu dan dirinya belum juga berjalan maju. Sedangkan Aomine, Aomine yang selama tiga tahun dikenalnya di SMA dan selama delapan tahun terakhir ini menjadi penghuni tetap di hatinya, tanpa yang bersangkutan sendiri menyadari mulai membuka hati kepada istrinya meski kemarin sempat menyangkal.

"Aomine-_kun_," panggil Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kau merasa ini seperti pengulangan?"

Aomine melirik Kuroko tidak mengerti.

Kuroko tertawa pelan. "Pengulangan perpisahan kita saat kelulusan dulu," jelasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita _reset _dan menjadikan perpisahan ini sebagai awal yang baru?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Tetsu," Aomine menggumam.

"Aomine-_kun _mencintai Satsuki-_san_ sebagai wanita," kata Kuroko. "Bukan adik perempuan. Aku baru menyadarinya tadi. Rumah kalian tidak mencerminkan rumah kakak dan adik, itu rumah suami dan istri."

Dari cara Aomine memandang Satsuki, dari caranya berbicara pada wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut, dari caranya memperlakukan sang istri dengan lembut. Apa namanya kalau bukan _cinta_? Bukan _cinta _kepada adik perempuan tapi, tidak ada yang mau menikahi adik perempuan sendiri. Entah apa yang telah terjadi dalam lima tahun terakhir ini pada hidup Aomine, hidup pria itu yang tak diketahui Kuroko, Aomine Satsuki telah berhasil merebut tempat Kuroko.

Pernyataan itu membuat Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, langkah Kuroko pun menjadi tiga langkah mendahului sang pria berkulit tan. Kuroko menoleh dan mendapati Aomine berwajah kosong, membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Bukan berarti aku tidak percaya ketika Aomine-_kun _berkata masih mencintaiku. Hanya kupikir," Kuroko menurunkan tatapannya, memandang ujung sepatunya, mencoba menyembunyikan kepahitan dalam nada suaranya sendiri. "rasa cinta Aomine-_kun _padaku tidak lagi sebesar dulu, bahkan tidak lebih besar dari rasa cintamu kepada Satsuki-_san_."

Kuroko menaikkan tatapannya lagi. Aomine sedang membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa suara, kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membantah. Tentu saja susah karena Kuroko tidak mengatakan pernyataan yang bisa dibantah.

"Aku berterima kasih Aomine-_kun _pernah menyukaiku." Suara mesin kereta makin mendekat dan jelas, Kuroko tahu itu adalah kereta yang akan membawanya ke Shinjuku. "Aku pun menyukai Aomine-_kun_. Semoga kita bisa tetap menjadi sahabat ya, Aomine-_kun_."

Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, angin berhembus di belakangnya ketika kereta datang, melambat dan berhenti.

Aomine meraih tangan itu dan menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku _masih _mencintaimu, Tetsu," nada suaranya panik.

Kuroko tertawa. "Terima kasih," katanya, menepuk punggung lebar Aomine beberapa kali. "Nah, tempat pulang Aomine-_kun _sekarang adalah Satsuki-_san _bukan? Tempat pulangku ada di pemberhentian kereta ini," mendorong Aomine pelan agar pria tersebut melepaskan pelukannya.

Kuroko mundur selangkah. "Sampai jumpa," ujarnya menatap Aomine, tersenyum dengan setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipinya.

Sampai jumpanya adalah selamat tinggal, saatnya melepaskan Aomine dari cinta mereka yang memaksa dan tidak masuk akal.

Sebelum Aomine bisa bereaksi lagi, Kuroko naik ke dalam kereta dan pintu menutup sebelum Aomine bisa mengejarnya. Kereta mulai berjalan dan Kuroko melirik Aomine tengah berusaha menjajari dirinya dari balik kaca jendela, sejauh yang bisa pria itu capai.

Bayangan Aomine semakin menjauh dan tak terlihat. Airmata Kuroko menetes lagi seiring rasa pedih yang menusuk dadanya. Dia mengerti harus menyerah, tapi perasaannya tidak bisa berbohong. Selama ini dia Cuma bisa menyukai Aomine Daiki, tidak ada jaminan bahwa ke depan nanti dia bisa menyukai orang lain lebih dari dia menyukai sahabat SMA-nya itu.

Pertemuan mereka.

Perpisahan mereka.

Pertemuan lagi.

Perpisahan lagi.

Kuroko kembali memutar rekaman ingatannya.

_Awal adalah pertemuanku dengannya_

_Awal adalah perpisahannya denganku_

**End**

8th July 2013

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
